


Olicity watches Jane the Virgin

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is in honor of the fact that i just woke from a series of really weird dreams that left me feeling...weird so here we have Oliver finding Felicity watching Jane the Virgin after having a weird dream. Fluff Without Plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olicity watches Jane the Virgin

Oliver woke up in bed and immediately reached across the darkness to find only cold sheets.

Pushing himself off his stomach he reached up to turn on the lamp and saw the bed was empty, the sheets rumpled and tossed aside. The bathroom door was open and the light was off.

And despite the fact his phone announced it was only two in the morning down the hall, from what little of it he could see from his spot on the bed, there was a dull glow of shadows and lights from the tv.

Getting up he walked down the short hallway to see the love of his life with a cup of tea in her hands, wrapped up in a fleece blanket with bunnies all over it.

It made him smile.

"Hey."

When she looked up he noticed there was something different about her face, the smile was strained and awkward and immediately he moved across the room to sit beside Felicity, "What's wrong?"

"Weird dream." 

Oliver paused at the phrase, he knew enough about nightmares and it killed him Felicity had to suffer her own. "What was it about?"

She opened her mouth to answer but instead just shifted her shoulders in a kind of shrug, "I can't remember. I just woke up feeling super weird and...I don't. When I couldn't go back to sleep I came in here to watch tv."

"And I didn't wake up," Oliver asked, surprised. In the past he'd always woken up when she got out of the bed. Sleeping lightly was a survival skill he'd never learned to turn off.

Or so he thought.

"You must have felt safe," Felicity smiled. "You didn't even shift."

"Huh," he didn't know what to make of that. Lying beside Felicity was easily the safest place he'd ever been, the closest to home, but he didn't like the idea she could slip from bed without him knowing. What if someone had come in the middle of the night to take her?

And it wasn't his place to protect her around the clock, or at least that's what she'd say.

"So what are you watching," Oliver asked as he settled into the space next to her, draping his arm along the back of the couch.

"Jane the Virgin, it's a happy show and I thought maybe some happy would help me get over whatever the hell the dream was about."

Oliver reached over and took a drink of her tea before setting it on the coffee table in front of them, "Start the episode from the beginning."

"Really?" she asked, reaching for the remote she'd set on the arm rest.

"Yeah, but you're going to have to share some of your blanket."

Felicity shifted to move the blankets to it would cover him as well, and he caught the grin which finally reached her eyes.

"What?"

She laughed, "It's just...Starling City's most feared vigilante is cuddling up under a bunny blanket to watch Jane the Virgin."

Oliver smiled, pulling Felicity to curl in to his side, her head resting on his shoulder as the show started, "You know I'm going to ask you like a hundred questions because I know nothing about this show."

"Don't worry, the Latin Lover will fill you in."

"Excuse me?"

Felicity laughed again, wrapping her arms his waist and settling against him, "Just watch you'll understand."

"Okay, I'm trusting you here."

"I know." 

There was silence for a moment before Felicity shifted to kiss his cheek. Surprised, he looked down at her, "What was that for?"

"For coming to find me."

He bent his head down to kiss her, a familiar and quiet kiss. "Always," he promised.

"Now, about this Latin Lover..."


End file.
